1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a decorative light string, and more specifically to a decorative tube light incorporating with multiple branches by means of branch members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional decorative light string usually is composed of a plurality of bulb sockets and an electrical wire. Each of the bulb sockets may receive and hold a light bulb thereon. An electric plug may be provided at one end of the light string for connection with an external power source. This kind of conventional decorative light string does not have water-proof configuration, so that it is not suitable to be used in outdoors.
For this reason, a tube light string typically made of water-proof material and formed with a hollow inner tube therein is developed. The conventional tube light string primarily includes a power line section and a plurality of light strings to become an extending tube light string. A plug is connected to an end of the power line for supplying electric power thereto. Those tube light strings are waterproof, electrically safe and easily to be arranged, so that they are widely used outdoors for decorating especially in festivals.
However, the structure of the both light strings mentioned above are like wires, which are soft and linear figure. So it usually just be simply hung or wound on the trees, doors, windows, or ground. If the conventional light strings are needed to have a branch structure, that can be done by binding the light strings with ropes to form some special branch shape. But it is not easy to bind the light strings in an expected branch shape very well, and the structure of the light strings by binding is not very firm. The light strings are easily sliding or falling off. Besides, it will be very trouble to unwind all the ropes winding on the light strings.
Thus, it is desired to have an improved decorative tube light that can incorporate with specific branch members to have a multiple branches for overcoming the problems discussed above.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a decorative tube light with multiple branches having a power line section with a plug, a fuse section, at least one branch member, and a plurality of tube light branches. The fuse section comprises a fuse retained inside in a replaceable or non-replaceable way.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a decorative tube light with multiple branches. Incorporating with at least of one branch member, the fuse section may be connected with a number of tube light branches to become a multiple-branch tube light string assembly. The branch member may be L-shaped, T-shaped, Y-shaped, or multiple output ends. The branch member may be formed with a central through hole for hanging the branch member on supporting articles for decorating in various ways.
To achieve the above objects, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a decorative tube light comprising a power line section, a fuse section, at least one branch member, and a plurality of tube light branches. The power line section has a first end connected with an electrical plug and a second end. The fuse section has a first end that can be connected to the second end of the power line section and a second end. The branch member has an input end connected to the second end of the fuse section, and at least one output end connected to a tube light branch. Each tube light branch has a first end and a second end. The first end of the tube light branch is connected to the output end of the branch member for receiving electric power conducted from the plug and forming a multiple-branch structure. The second end of the tube light branch may be connected with the first end of the next tube light branch for elongating, or be connected another branch member for forming more branches. Finally, an end cap is mounted onto each tail end of the tube light branches for protecting and waterproofing.
Furthermore, the branch member may be formed with a central through hole for hanging the branch member on a supporting article for decorating in various ways.